Kirin Jindosh
Kirin Jindosh is the Grand Inventor to the Duke of Serkonos and founder of Jindosh Clockworks.''Dishonored 2'' – Secrets from the Announce Trailer He is responsible for the creation of the Clockwork Soldiers and the construction of the Clockwork Mansion, in which he also resides.Developer Commentary – Clockwork Soldiers He is an assassination target in the Dishonored 2 mission The Clockwork Mansion. Biography Jindosh is a former student of the natural philosopher Anton Sokolov.Developer Commentary – Kirin Jindosh Eventually, Jindosh became affiliated with Luca Abele and became Grand Inventor to the Serkonan Duke. Jindosh built an elevated mansion on a hill overlooking Karnaca which became his place of residence. Jindosh also invented the mechanical Clockwork Soldiers which he both uses to secure his home and sell to wealthy aristocrats. ''Dishonored 2'' Jindosh takes part in a séance that successfully returns Delilah into the world. Delilah and the Duke thereafter begin planning for a coup against Dunwall to depose Empress Emily Kaldwin and instate Delilah herself as the new sovereign. When Sokolov catches wind of the ploy, he is abducted by the Crown Killer and imprisoned in the Clockwork Mansion. There, Jindosh attempts to solicit his former mentor's assistance in the mass production of his Clockwork Soldiers, but is met with refusal. He responds by forcing Sokolov into electrotherapy, in hopes of nulling the man's free will while maintaining his creative genius, but to no avail. During the events of Dishonored 2, Jindosh continues to hold Sokolov captive in the Assessment Chamber of his Clockwork Mansion. Either Corvo or Emily arrive at the mansion to free Sokolov and dispatch Jindosh before he can create an army of Clockwork Soldiers for Duke Luca Abele. He is either assassinated or subjected to intense electrotherapy, depriving him of his knowledge and reducing him to a layman state. Personality One of the most accomplished inventors in the Empire, Jindosh takes pride in his intellect, often flaunting his genius. He cares first and foremost for his creative studies, dedicating most of his time and energy to his laboratory and sleeping only four hours during his few periods of respite. His confidence in his creations is so great, that he has no qualms with intruders attempting to infiltrate his Clockwork Mansion. Additionally, he looks to those he deems intellectually inferior with contempt, but is willing to acknowledge the intellects of those he feel are of equal measure to himself, as evidenced by his reverence of Sokolov's creative genius. Trivia *Kirin Jindosh is voiced by John Gegenhuber.Developer Commentary – Jindosh's Voice Actor *Should Emily reveal her presence to Jindosh in the gallery of the Upper Hall, he approaches her from behind secure glass and mockingly bows before her, having deduced her identity. He then alerts the Clockwork Soldiers to Emily's presence, causing them to start scouting the area. Similarly, he also recognizes Corvo as the Lord Protector. *If Jindosh is aware of an intruder in his home, he will comment on their progress through loudspeakers. **After the first Clockwork Soldier is destroyed by either the protagonist, Jindosh voices his surprise. If the intruder is Emily, Jindosh states that he did not think she had it in her, given her coddled upbringing. If Corvo is chosen instead, Jindosh voices similar opinions, in reference to Corvo's age. *Jindosh is the inventor of the silvergraph, a format to capture pictures.Developer Commentary – Silvergraph *Prior to his expulsion from the Academy of Natural Philosophy, it is rumored that Kirin Jindosh made a functioning version of the Heart that operated for exactly 13 minutes before turning to ash.Developer Commentary – On the Heart and the Academy's Address *Kirin lost the index finger and thumb on his left hand in an industrial accident. He has replaced them with a ceramic prosthesis that doubles as a pipe, upon which he puffs occasionally.Developer Commentary – Hand Prosthetic *Should the protagonist decide to murder Jindosh with a sword, a special animation plays. Corvo or Emily will kick Kirin in the privates and watch him drop to the floor. They will grab him by his hair to raise him up and brutally stab him in the side of his neck to finish him off. *While at the Academy, Jindosh was studying to become Master of Engineering. When he was expelled, all progress toward this title was formally rescinded. *Jindosh's expulsion certificate was decreed by the Academy of Natural Philosophy, underwritten by the Guild of Metallurgy, sponsored by the Electromagnetism Council and validated by the Chamber of Smoke and Iron. The certificate to confirm this was issued in Dunwall, but no date was given. *Despite having invented the Clockwork Soldier, Jindosh does not stop making noise if he notices one has been decapitated, allowing him to be killed by his own creations. Gallery jindosh.PNG|A study of Jindosh's face. Kirin Jindosh.gif|Jindosh at work (GIF). Kirin Jindosh, trailer.png|Kirin Jindosh smiling. Jindosh,-gameplay-trailer.gif|Jindosh approaches the window in the Upper Gallery. Jindosh Clockwork Mansion.png|Kirin Jindosh within his Clockwork Mansion. silvergraph, jindosh.png|A silvergraph photo of Kirin Jindosh. Dishonored 23.jpg|Kirin patrols the halls of his Clockwork Mansion. Dishonored2 Jindosh FULL.jpg|Kirin and his ceramic thumb. JindoshGreetsEmily.png|Jindosh welcomes Emily at his mansion. 69.gif|Kirin's death animation (GIF). Kirin Jindosh by Delilah.jpg|Kirin Jindosh as painted by Delilah Copperspoon. Jindosh Expelled.png|The certificate expelling Jindosh from the Academy of Natural Philosophy. References ru:Кирин Джиндош it:Kirin Jindosh zh:契林·金铎士 Category:Male Characters Category:Aristocrats Category:Dishonored 2 Characters Category:Assassination Targets